La sorpresa del destino
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: 【One-shot/Sonamy】【Sonic OVA】 Después de que ocurrieran cierto tipo de sucesos, Sonic y Amy viven una gran aventura en Mystic Mansion, y en el proceso, ambos conoceran un sentimiento que nunca antes habían sentido. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes y locaciones le pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _La sorpresa del destino_

En medio de la oscuridad, una eriza estaba caminando y alumbrando el lugar con su linterna, ella observaba su alrededor y caminaba sigilosamente, y pensaba en que le esperaba en ese lugar, las cartas le habían dicho que algo bueno pasaría en ese lugar, pero ¿Qué era?

—Joo, ¿Porque me habrán traído mis cartas hasta aquí? Solo espero que sea algo realmente bueno—se quejó la eriza.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras, en otra parte, un erizo azul junto a su amigo estaba explorando un lugar que no habían visto antes, ese lugar era las afueras de una mansión extraña que parecía estar abandonada.

—Es aquí—informó el zorrito amarillo de dos colas llamado Tails.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Sonic.

—Sí, el abuelo me dijo, que el presidente le dijo que Eggman se llevó a Sara a este lugar—Afirmó Tails.

—Muy bien, entonces terminemos esto de una vez—dijo Sonic mientras abría la puerta de aquel lugar.

—Si—asintió Tails, siguiendo al erizo.

Dicho y hecho, Sonic y Tails se adentraron en la mansión, aquella sala estaba completamente sumida en la oscuridad, por lo que Tails encendió una linterna y comenzó a alumbrar todo el alrededor, pudo encontrar un interruptor en la pared, y en cuanto lo oprimió, un candelabro se encendió, iluminando todo la sala, luego de eso, Tails apagó la linterna.

—Este lugar no está nada mal, a pesar de parecer abandonado, ¿Tu que dices, Tails? —indagó impresionado el erizo por el bien que se veía el lugar.

—Tienes razón—respondió Tails.

—Je, anda, continuemos nuestro camino —dijo Sonic corriendo.

— ¡Sonic espérame! —Exclamó el zorrito mientras perseguía al ya mencionado erizo.

Volviendo con la eriza, ella estaba sentada en el suelo en pleno pasillo, sacó de su mochila una cantimplora con agua y comenzó a beber el contenido.

—Llevo horas buscando y buscando en este enorme lugar, pero, creo que estoy caminando en círculos, y aún no encuentro esa sorpresa que mencionaron mis cartas, creo que es hora de rendirme, y volver a la Tierra del Cielo, a mi hogar -pensó la eriza un tanto agotada por caminar demasiado.

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ambos caminaban en un pasillo que carecía de luz y algo tenebroso, de repente, se oyeron una serie de ruidos extraños, ambos amigos se pusieron alertas por aquello, aquel ruido se escuchaba más y más, hasta que un grito alarmó por completo a Sonic

— ¡SONIC, SOCORRO! —Gritó Tails aterrado, el cual, era arrastrado por un fantasma.

— ¡Tails, suéltalo maldito! —Exclamó el erizo, mientras intentaba salvar a su amigo.

— ¡Ahhh, Sonic! —volvió a gritar el zorro, desapareciendo en un portal que había abierto con anterioridad aquel fantasma.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Tails! —vociferó Sonic, al ver a su amigo desaparecer, pero al final comenzó a buscar a su amigo.

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

— Bueno, al parecer este _viajecito_ no ha servido para nada —la eriza estaba furiosa debido a que no encontró nada, lo suficiente como para tomar un adorno que había en un mueble, y acto seguido, lanzarlo con toda su fuerza, pero algo llamó la atención de la eriza, un grito de dolor y el sonido de una caída, la chica rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provino ese grito, y vio a un erizo azul en el suelo masajeando la zona de su cabeza que había sido golpeada.

— ¡L-lo siento! —se disculpó la eriza, mientras un sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzaba a dominarla— Y-yo, n-no era mi intención.

— No importa, no es… —inició el erizo, pero al ver a aquella chica, se quedó callado y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tinte rojizo debido a que notó el bello e inocente rostro que poseía aquella eriza, y algo más, que sin duda alguna, nunca mencionaría—Nada—completó el erizo mientras se levantaba, en un intento de olvidar aquel pensamiento que pasó por su mente al ver a la eriza.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? —inquirió preocupada la eriza.

—Sí, claro que si—dijo el erizo en un intento de calmar a la eriza.

—Oye ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó, curiosa—Yo busco un tesoro

— ¿Un tesoro? —indagó curioso por igual.

— Si, bueno, eso creo—respondió la eriza con una gota de sudor en su frente—Es una larga historia ¿Ok?

—Ok, ¿has visto a un zorro amarillo de esta estatura…? —Haciendo una seña de lo que podría ser la estatura de Tails— ¿…O a una humana en el castillo?

— No, hasta ahora solo a ti—respondió la chica, negando con la cabeza—Ellos son tus amigos ¿verdad?

— Algo así —respondió Sonic.

— Hey, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlos—Dijo animada la eriza.

— ¿Estás segura? Es muy peligroso—advirtió el erizo.

—Oye, seré una chica, pero también puedo pelear—respondió la eriza mientras invocaba a su fiel martillo, el Piko Piko Hammer.

— ¿O-ok? Solo trata de no golpearme con ese martillo —mencionó nervioso Sonic.

—Tranquilo, si te golpeara sería porque te lo merecerías—respondió la eriza con cierto tono de malicia y a la vez desafiante en su voz.

— ¿vale? —cuestionó el erizo, confundido.

—Casi lo olvido, me llamo Amy Rose, y ¿tú eres? —se presentó, con un linda sonrisa.

—Soy Sonic The Hedgehog—respondió el erizo, con sonrisa y pulgar en alto.

— Bien, vamos, la aventura nos espera—dijo enérgicamente la eriza mientras corría, el erizo solo se limitó a sonreír y seguir a la eriza.

Después de un rato, ambos erizos caminaban en busca de los dos desaparecidos, pero hasta ahora la búsqueda no tuvo éxito, en su lugar, solo se metieron en más y más problemas relacionados con cosas extrañas de esa mansión mística.

—Estoy agotada de tanto caminar, seguro que hasta ya baje dos tallas —se quejó la eriza.

—Lo peor de todo es que siempre terminamos caminando en círculos, estoy seguro de que ya vimos esa pintura como cinco veces—afirmó Sonic.

— ¡Oh por Chaos! ¡Ya estoy harta de esto! –gritó mientras destrozaba aquella pintura sin piedad alguna, y una vez la pintura y esa parte de la pared quedaron destrozadas, un camino oculto se revelo.

— ¡Bien hecho, Amy! ¡Encontraste el camino! —felicitó alegre el erizo.

— ¿Ah? Pues, no hay de que —respondió Amy ligeramente sonrojada.

Ambos erizos continuaron recorriendo la mansión encontrándose con muchos robots, y fantasmas similares a los que habían atrapado a Tails. Sonic y Amy hacían un buen equipo ayudándose entre sí en todo momento, inclusive, arriesgando sus propias vidas, de vez en cuando iban a un paso más tranquilo para evitar olvidar revisar alguna parte de la mansión, e inclusive había partes en las que tardaban mucho en pasar debido a lo peligroso que era ir de manera imprudente. Cuando llegaron a una habitación extraña, las puertas se cerraron dejándolos encerrados

— ¡Mierda! ¡Era una trampa! —vociferó Sonic molesto.

— No te preocupes, ¡Yo me encargo! —dijo la eriza haciendo aparecer su martillo, y después golpeo esa puerta, pero no logró destruirla— ¡Kya! ¡Kya! ¡Kya! —la eriza nuevamente intento destruir aquella puerta, pero sin éxito— No funciona.

El erizo intentó romper una de esas puertas con un _Spin Dash_ pero aun así, la puerta seguía intacta.

— Maldita sea, tiene que haber una manera de salir—habló Sonic, pensativo.

La eriza solo suspiró y se sentó en el suelo para descansar un poco, tomó un poco de agua, pues, había pasado mucho tiempo sin hidratarse aunque sea un poco. El rato pasó, y ambos seguían encerrados, totalmente callados, pensando en cómo salir, pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un poco, ambos erizos comenzaron a hablar un poco mientras continuaban pensando en cómo salir de aquel lugar, poco a poco ambos notaron las cosas que tenían en común, disfrutando de una muy entretenida charla, y sin darse cuenta, olvidando por completo la situación en la que estaban, ya que solo a veces lo recordaban.

La eriza se sentía muy a gusto con el erizo, entre esa charla y la aventura que estaban viviendo, Amy comenzó a sentir una sensación diferente, un nuevo sentimiento nacía muy dentro de ella, que comenzaba a florecer rápidamente, con el erizo pasaba lo mismo, solo que en comparación a la eriza, tardó más en notarlo, después de tantos intentos fallidos de intentar salir, ambos terminaron muy agotados, lo suficiente como para caer dormidos en el suelo. Unas horas después ambos erizos despertaron estando en una posición diferente a la que estaban en un principio, pues, se estaban abrazando, al principio lo ignoraron, pero en cuanto el erizo se volvió consciente de eso, y de donde estaba su mano, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo, en cuanto a la eriza, ella se volvió consciente de eso mismo, también se sonrojó por completo, solo que reaccionó rápido y se alejó rápidamente e invocó a su martillo.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos crees que estabas haciendo pervertido!? —Exclamó Amy mientras golpeaba a Sonic.

—Cal-cálmate, n-no era esa mi intención—trató de disculparse el erizo, esquivando unos cuantos martillazos potencialmente mortales.

— ¿Y entonces porque sonreías y solo te quedabas ahí? —preguntó en forma acusatoria, ella, con un puchero en señal de enojo.

— Y-yo no estaba sonriendo ni nada de eso—intentó excusarse, mientras miraba para el otro lado para que la eriza no notase su sonrojo, ni tampoco el hecho de que estaba mintiendo.

— Ugh, s-solo, intentemos salir de aquí, y, finjamos que esto no pasó.

—Concuerdo.

La eriza miró una de las puertas por un momento, y comenzó a hacer unos cálculos en su mente, y una vez termino, decidió hablar.

— Tengo una idea, con la velocidad y fuerza correcta, esta puerta podría llegar a romperse, pero, no puedo romperla, ya que no soy muy rápida, y tú no tienes la fuerza suficiente —explicó.

— ¿Disculpa? —Hablo con un tono molesto, sintiéndose ofendido.

—Hablo de que debemos hacerlo.

— ¿Ha-hacer qué?—indagó Sonic un poco nervioso.

—Obviamente romper la puerta juntos.

— Ah, eso —mencionó Sonic, un poco aliviado.

— Si, eso ¿en que pensabas? —Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

— Nada, nada—negó rápidamente—Y ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer para eso?

—Hagamos un Spin Dash combinado, los dos juntos, y con ayuda de mi martillo, tendremos la fuerza necesaria para destrozar esta puerta de una vez por todas.

— Entonces, ¡Hagámoslo! ¿Estas lista? —Preguntó Sonic.

— S-si —respondió Amy, acto seguido, ambos intentaron destruir esa puerta con un _Spin Dash_ combinado, y tal y como había dicho Amy, aquel ataque había funcionado.

— Wow, eso fue, increíble—admitió ella energética.

— Je, muy bien, continuemos —dijo el erizo mientras seguía el camino, y la eriza lo seguía.

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ambos erizos estaban corriendo por un largo pasillo, la eriza estaba pensando un poco, hasta que decidió hablar.

—Lo de hace un rato, perdóname, supongo que exagere.

—No, es mi culpa, no debí quedarme ahí quieto.

— Si, ¿sabes? me estoy divirtiendo mucho con esto de luchar contra esos robots y fantasmas, nunca creí que viviría una aventura como esta —comentó emocionada y sincera.

Luego de eso, el erizo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento, un robot salió de las sombras y atrapó a Amy, para luego llevársela, el erizo gritó el nombre de ella, y persiguió al robot, al final, Sonic atravesó al robot con su Spin Dash, y rápidamente atrapó a Amy, quedando ésta en sus brazos cual estilo nupcial, ambos se vieron a los ojos por un momento, pero al final, solo volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores, evitando sus miradas, sonrojados.

El erizo oyó algo y le pidió a la eriza que se quedara un momento, pero al poco tiempo Sonic volvió, pero al no ver el camino, chocó con Amy, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Amy estaba debajo de Sonic, mirándolo con una cara completamente inocente y con un suave toque carmesí en sus mejillas, aquella mirada derretiría a cualquiera que la viese, él sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver aquella mirada llena de inocencia por parte de ella, Sonic se sonrojó por aquello, y en ese momento ambos erizos comenzaban a acercarse aún más, pero la eriza se detuvo solo a centímetros de ese contacto tan deseado.

— ¿P-Podrías levantarte? —Pregunto tímidamente.

— Ah, sí, perdón —se disculpó mientras se levantaba e intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

— No importa —dijo la eriza aún sonrojada por lo que había pasado, y mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Sonic.

— S-solo sigamos el camino—dijo el erizo, en un intento de olvidar aquello.

— Sí.

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una vez llegaron a la sala siguiente, ambos, fueron emboscados por una gran cantidad de robots, Sonic los derrotaba sin problemas, pero Amy comenzaba a agotarse, y los robots comenzaron a tomar ventaja de eso, atrapándola e hiriéndola en más de una ocasión, cuando el erizo notó todo eso, fue a salvarla rápidamente, y terminó por correr con la eriza en brazos, mientras los robots lo perseguían, por suerte logró perderlos. Los dos llegaron a otra habitación más, en la cual, Tails estaba atrapado, y éste fue liberado por Sonic.

— Tails, despierta, Tails —dijo él, sacudiéndolo por los hombros para que reaccionara.

— U-ugh, ¿Sonic? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Do-donde…? —Dijo Tails, pero fue interrumpido por la eriza.

—Yo me llamo Amy — contestó ella.

— Es una larga historia, te lo dire después, ahora solo… — dijo el erizo, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de un golpe.

—Y ese es el último —dijo Amy, mientras portaba su gran martillo.

— Wow— murmuró Tails, impresionado al ver que la eriza se deshizo de los fantasmas.

—No estaré en la mejor de las condiciones, pero aún puedo pelear.

—Muy bien, ahora solo falta encontrar a Sara y… —dijo Sonic, pero volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por el comunicador de Tails.

— ¿Eh? ¿Abuelo? —cuestionó impresionado el zorrito.

— _Jeje, hola Tails, quiero decirte que, pues, Sara no fue secuestrada_ —informó un búho marrón, de edad avanzada con lentes en espiral, a través del comunicador de Tails.

— ¿No fue... secuestrada? —inquirió atónito Tails.

— _No, el mensaje era que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sara, y ella los invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños, solo que me equivoque por la costumbre, ¡Jajaja! Vaya memoria tengo, jeje_ —comunicó nervioso el búho.

—Emm, hablaremos más tarde —dijo Tails, para luego, finalizar el mensaje.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de confiar de los mensajes que nos da el abuelo—Dijo Sonic, con una gota de sudor en la sien.

—Lo sé—respondió Tails, suspirando.

—Pero si esa tal Sara no fue secuestrada ¿Por qué hay robots aquí? -Pregunto Amy.

—La respuesta es muy fácil, ustedes invadieron una de mis bases sin razón alguna, pero aprovechare esta oportunidad para eliminarlos, y esta vez lo lograre—dijo Eggman saliendo de la nada, en su Egg-Mobile.

—Siempre dices eso, y nunca lo has logrado—se burló Sonic, confiado.

—Pues, esta vez no será así —dijo Eggman, con una mirada maliciosa.

Y así inició otra pelea, Sonic, junto con Tails y Amy, luchaban contra aquel robot, Amy invocó su fiel martillo, y cuando tenía la oportunidad, golpeaba a aquel robot, mientras que, tanto Sonic, como Tails, hacían uso de sus habilidades, y al final, los tres lograron derrotar al robot, y Eggman se retiró con el rabo entre las piernas.

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de eso, Sonic, Amy y Tails volvieron a la Tierra del Cielo, en ese tiempo, la eriza pensaba a que se referían sus cartas de Tarot, hasta que lo notó. Lo que dijeron las cartas era que en _Mystic Mansion_ le esperaba una sorpresa, la cual, lograría hacerla sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. La eriza no pudo evitar ver al erizo, y notar que la sorpresa no era un tesoro ni nada así, si no que, _la verdadera sorpresa del destino_ era la oportunidad de llegar a encontrar al amor de su vida.

Llegaron a la isla donde residían mediante el Tornado, Tails fue a guardar la nave mientras que Sonic y Amy caminaban a la vez contemplaban sus alrededores, la eriza se armó de valor, y decidió hablar.

—Sonic, lo que ocurrió en la otra dimensión, cuando nos caímos, yo, emm, bueno —la eriza tartamudeaba, pues, realmente no sabía que decir.

Sonic puso sus manos en las mejillas de la eriza, y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ella, hasta que posó suavemente sus labios con los de ella, la eriza con lentitud aceptó aquel beso, ambos estuvieron así por un breve tiempo, hasta que se separaron lentamente, como si no quisieran apartarse.

—So-Sonic—musitó en voz baja.

—Perdona, es que… —intentó disculparse Sonic, pero Amy lo interrumpió

— Sonic, te quiero —dijo Amy, para luego besar al erizo, y este acepto el beso.

— Y yo a ti —contestó Sonic.

Era raro para Sonic sentir esa clase de emociones, es más, nunca pensó en hacerlo, pero las cosas simplemente pasaron. Aun cuando iban rápido, pues él es el ser más rápido del planeta, no creía que fuera un problema para él, habrán mas tiempo de conocerse más y más. Después de todo, en ese mundo, las aventuras continúan y el tiempo avanzaba. Talvez, con una cita podían hablar, el cumpleaños de Sara no era una mala idea para empezar. Después de todo, esa confusión del abuelo no fue tan mala, pues la encontró a ella. Ambos erizos volvieron a unir sus labios, formando así, un lazo inquebrantable entre ellos, sin duda alguna, los dos sabían que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían juntos, y todo gracias a _La sorpresa del destino._

 _Uno nunca sabe las sorpresas que el destino le aguarda._

 **FIN**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Y, ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no es un fic muy romántico que digamos, pero hice lo que pude, espero que les haya gustado.

Tierra del Cielo: En el OVA hay dos dimensiones diferentes, la Tierra del Cielo (donde residen Sonic y compañía, exceptuando a Eggman) y la Tierra de la Oscuridad (aquí es donde vive Eggman, y también donde decidí ubicar a Mystic Mansion).

Mystic Mansion: Este lugar aparece en el videojuego Sonic Heroes.

El abuelo (?: Es un búho que aparece en el OVA, él es llamado "Abuelo", tanto por Sonic, como por Tails.

Presidente: Creo que es obvio esto ¿no? xD bueno, él es el padre de Sara, y apareció en el OVA

Sara: Es mitad Humana, y... ¿Mitad Gato? (creo xD), pos, también apareció en el OVA, diría más, pero no quiero dar spoilers, así que mejor vean el OVA.

Ahora quiero aclararles el tema con Amy, a pesar de que el OVA esta, en parte, basado en el videojuego Sonic CD, ella no apareció en el OVA, por lo que tuve que adaptarla a ese mundo, y su personalidad puede llegar a ser una mezcla de la de Modern Amy y Classic Amy. Ah, y el que Amy haya podido golpear a los fantasmas, lo saqué de Sonic X xD

Bueno, esto es todo.

Sayonara, Yvanix Rose


End file.
